Nirvana
by lady-water-dragon
Summary: The CCS gang is up for a new challenge, a new threat opposes the CCS gang, with the appearance of a strange girl, who dedicates herself to helping them. Can Sakura cope with the changes between her relationship with Syaoran?
1. Prologue

**Nirvana**

**Disclaimer- I do not own CCS, this kind of thing only happens when someone is dreaming, and besides, this wouldn'tbe a fanfic if I owned the show in the first place!although some of the characters are mine! **

**So please read and review!**

**And also, I deeply apologize to those who read my very first fanfic, Rebirth of A New Evil ((Yu Yu hakusho, and Inuyasha cross over)) I deleted it due to the fact that I had my studies to worry about, but mostly because it was poorly written.**

* * *

Prologue:

…DING…DONG…DING…DONG…

A silhouette figure, under the night sky, stopped walking and he turned his attention towards the old clock tower, that had just struck twelve O'clock midnight. His companion stopped as well, and he turned to contemplate his comrade. "The time has arisen, my friend." He said. He took a step into the moonlight and he revealed his face; he had long jet-black hair, that he allowed to freely fall to his shoulders, his skin tone was translucent and his eye color was a strange gold, that shun with brightness under the light. He wore a simple red cape, with a shirt and pants that was color black, around his waist was a chain belt, and strapped to his back was a huge sword.

"Indeed" Was all that his silhouette companion said in return. His companion began to walk with rapid strides, he was as well revealed under the moonlight. He stopped dead on his tracks, and he waited for his companion to respond.

The boy had short raven-black hair, he too had strange golden eyes. And he had the same type of translucent skin. He wore a sleeveless green shirt, with long brown pants.

"Are you ready for this, Nero? The time is vital, if we leave now we will reach Japan by dawn."

Nero nodded his head as a response, he looked at his long haired companion from over his shoulder. "When do we leave Greece, Kohaval?" He asked.

Kohaval, smirked evilly. "Now" He replied. He took out a black card, and summoned the beast inside. Out of the card, came a Griffon with beautiful, velvet brown fur. It had razor sharp talons, with the eyes of a wolf. Its wings were beautiful and grand, with black and brown feathers, and it had large claws. Nero did the same, and he summoned a beast of his own, with the use of a silver card, and from out of the card came a dragon, not any bigger than the Griffon. It's scales were crimson, and it's wings were enormous. They mounted on their beasts and flew up into the air, and through the clouds.

* * *

A/N- Yay! Umm...the prologue is finished! Congratulations, lady water dragon, you did it!

So, I won't update until I get at least umm...let's see...TWO reviews! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 1 The Present

NIRVANA

**Disclaimer- I confess! I don't own CCS! Leave me alone! Let me continue to own it in my dreams! lol!**

**Oh yeah! I also own some of the characters here, obviously, since they are not in CCS. Those characters are Nero, Luka, and Kohaval, they are mine, all mine!**

Sniff…sniff….sob…sniff, THANK YOU to my adoring fans, To those who have reviewed my work!

You are all too kind, thank you once again! . This is what I call the road to stardom! On the internet! Lolz! As a token of my appreciation I would like to give you a simple sign of gratitude.

THANK YOU TO….

**dbzgtfan2004****- **Lolz! Thanks! I appreciate your review, since you were the very first! Please continue to read and enjoy!

**sakurasyaoranforever****- **Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter! I hope you enjoy the other chapters as well!

**blackwolf-akr22****- **Thanks for the review! Liked it allot, but no need to sound so cross about giving it to me! Oo so, maybe, I kept on telling you to read this fanfic, and review it…But…….then…..OOOOOHHHH!

**CeruleanWingedAngel****- **You sound as if we don't know each other! Lolz! Thanks for reviewing, btw. Loved your review! .

**Miakoda13****- **Who are you? You know Jessie? You know my characters well? Are you some sort of stocker? Lolz! Thanks for your review, but please reveal yourself to me! I feel awfully confused and you won't like me when I'm confused, I promise you that I will bug you until you tell me who you really are! You know me right? Obviously, you know my name! WHO ARE YOU? And, of course **Yue **will be here! Yue, is too cool to leave out!

**Syaoran- **Hey, Lady-water-dragon, will you quit blabbering and get on with the story?

**Lady-water-dragon-** Have patience, young grasshopper, It shall come soon.

**Syaoran- **Don't call me grasshopper!

**Lady-water-dragon- **CRANKY!

**Syaoran- **What? What does that have ta------

**Lady-water-dragon- **Who's blabbering now? On with the story! .

* * *

**Chapter one**

** _The Present_**

* * *

A girl with long light brown hair, tinted with golden streaks, slowly walked through the bustling streets of Tomoeda; she stared longingly at the ground, as she listened to the sound of cheer that surrounded her. She heard little children running around, some held balloons in their hands, and others chased one another. She let out a sigh of dismay, and she walked towards a huge water fountain. She sat down on the ledge, and dipped her fingers into the water. Feeling the wetness caress her finger tips, she smiled sadly and took out a coin from her pocket, and she stared at it. It was soiled with the lint from her pocket, brushing the lint off, she tossed the coin into the water, and she watched it as it slowly submerged, smiling, she closed her eyes. _Please bring Syaoran back to me. _She wished.

* * *

**Honk Kong, China**

Dart with the ball…. Just a little further… Kick the ball into the goal. Goal in! Everybody cheered. Syaoran wiped the sweat off his forehead, and nodded at his teammates. His never-ending practice to be docile and rapid in tactic was not wasted in soccer. Still, during his extra time, Syaoran practiced with his sword, compass, and developed new magic skills. His skills unquestionably grew stronger and more complex. He had to practice because he knew there would be yet another trial awaiting him. He could hear his teammates cheering for him. "Li, you rock!" They said. Syaoran snorted, he detested all the attention, it annoyed him. Feeling someone tap him on the shoulder, he turned around.

"Li, your teammates are all there, on the other side of the field."

Syaoran nodded slowly, and he ran across the field.

A group of chattering girls in the corner watched him with approbation in their eyes.

"Li, is sooo cool!" One of the girls squealed.

"Not only is he cool, he's cute to!"

"I would die just to get him to ask me out!"

"I know! He's good at everything, music, PE, schoolwork, and even art!"

"Yes! Did you see his last painting? It was marvelous!"

"Oh, that one? I saw that!"

"You mean that painting? The one of the girl?"

"Yeah!"

"I think that the girl in the painting kinda looked like me!"

"Don't flatter yourself, you have blue eyes, the girl in the picture had green eyes."

"Not only are the eyes different, you don't have light brown hair, like the girl in that picture, your hair is red!"

"A girl can dream can't she?"

All the girls giggled in girlish delight.

Syaoran scowled angrily. He could tell that those girls were talking about him, and he overheard some comments. He didn't exactly like it when people drooled over him. That painting… He really didn't mean to draw it, but then the art teacher said to illustrate something that imprisoned splendor. His mind seemed taken over and when he finished, he found that he had drawn a girl with sparkling emerald eyes, a tranquil smile, and light brown hair tinted with gold. She had glamorous white wings that spread out her back, surrounding her was cherry blossom petals, she looked like an angel. Syaoran sighed. At first, he didn't realize that it looked like her, because of the long hair and a less happy-go-lucky atmosphere, yet, he realized that he had painted Sakura.

"Watch out Syaoran!"

BANG! Syaoran sprawled on the ground, being hit by a soccer ball on the head. His friend came up to him and said, "Syaoran, are you okay?"

Syaoran glowered at his friend, and he cursed at himself for stupidity. That was the first time he got hit by a soccer ball, and looked like an moron, Plus it was while he was thinking about her again.

_**

* * *

**_

**_We are here now, Li Syaoran of the Li clan. Your beloved flower shall be in our hands, What a delight it would be for us to break her. You can't save her, no one can. The cherry blossom, the Clow Cards, the future, they belong to us…_**

Syaoran woke up, he was perspiring and breathing heavily. It was a dream, it was all a dream, just a dream… He leaped out of bed, and he walked towards the bathroom. Looking into the mirror He turned on the faucet, and began to splash his face with water.

_It was all a dream Syaoran, nothing more… _He thought to himself. He was being attacked by that one same dream every single night! He couldn't take it anymore!

**_Your beloved flower shall be in our hands, What a delight it would be for us to break her. _**He thought of that one line, the one which he regarded most.

Maybe something big really was going to happen, but he wasn't sure. "Sakura…Will you be okay?"

He shut his eyes tight, and he gritted his teeth tightly. "I can't leave her alone, if I am unsure of the future…"

_These dreams…every night, they attack…What is with these dreams? Why do I have them? Is something really going to happen? _

"Sakura…Are you really going to be okay?"

_Something tells me that I need to be by her side…Sakura, why am I feeling so uneasy? Sakura…Sakura.._

"Japan…"

_I must go…_

"I'm going to Japan."

He must return to Japan at once! Running out of the bathroom, he drew out a suitcase and a trunk and he quickly started to pack. On top of his trunk he placed a sword that was sheathed and wrapped in cloth. and he laid a green Chinese fighting robe.

He scribbled a note of apology and explanation to his mother, he placed it by her bedside. Mentally saying good-bye, He dragged his luggage to the front door and was about to go out when he realized that he was in his pajamas. Cursing himself once again for his stupidity, he ran back and changed into jeans and a green shirt. Syaoran than took out his bank account and stashed it into his pockets, beside the Japan apartment key. With a moment of hesitation, he ran into his mother's room again, and rummaged through her wallet in the darkness. Exultantly, he drew out her credit card and scribbled another apology on his note. Then, he dashed out the house with his luggage and caught a taxi, driving off to the Hong Kong Airlines in the middle of the starless night.

* * *

Sakura was sitting on her bed, she was thinking about the passed. _Syaoran…._

It had been three years since he left, three years since the event of the sealed card took place, the time…when she had answered his feelings, with hers. She blushed and smiled softly. Ever since their departure, she and Syaoran had been exchanging letters, however, a year before, Sakura had sent him a letter, but she never got one back. She tried calling him, but every time she did, he was never at home. She watched as Kero played his video games, she saw how into it he was, and she sighed. She flopped down on her mattress, and she curled up into a ball. Kero lost his game so he angrily closed the console, and he flew towards Sakura. "Sakura?"

Sakura smiled brightly at him. Kero just frowned, ever since Syaoran stopped sending her letters, she changed. She was much more quiet, she always hid her feelings behind her smile. Sakura giggled, and she got Kero and hugged him with gentleness. Kero sighed, and he scratched the back of his head. Even Tomoyo, noticed her change, of course, Tomoyo of all people. In fact everyone noticed, Touya didn't even call her monster anymore, no more. She wasn't the little monster that he once knew. Her father found it hard to even talk to her properly. _Sakura…_

* * *

Syaoran stared out of the airplane window, down at the dark, cloudy sky. He could see the dim horizon outlined with red. The roaring of the airplane gave him a headache as he tried to think logically._ These dreams that I've been having…What could they all possibly mean? Is there really a new force going to attack us? Is this the new trial? The new trial that I have been preparing for? Or…Is it just all…really just a dream? What am I doing? Why am I here! _Angrily, he punched the front seat. An old man turned around, irritated.

"Ah… I'm so sorry… I forgot where I was…"

_Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!_

* * *

Lolz! First chappie is all done! Sorry it took so long! >. It's just that school is taking a lot of my time! Anyway, please! Read and Review! Hope you liked it!

**Miakoda13- **By the way! I finally figured out who you are! You're DIANNE noh! Is that how you spell your name?  
DIANNE I know that that's you! HA HA HA HA HA HA! NICE ONE! HA HA HA HA!


	3. Chapter 2 My wish has been granted

**NIRVANA**

**_Chapter 2- My wish has been granted_**

* * *

****

**Disclaimer- I confess! I don't own CCS! Leave me alone! Let me continue to own it in my dreams! lol!**

**Oh yeah! I also own some of the characters here, obviously, since they are not in CCS. Those characters are Nero, Luka, and Kohaval, they are mine, all mine!**

**Nero-….**

**Lady-water-dragon- **?

**Nero- **looks at Lady-water-dragon …

**Lady-water-dragon- **Stares at him curiously

**Nero- **Looks away

**Lady-water-dragon- **Sticks her tongue out at him

**Nero- **Stares at her again

**Lady-water-dragon- **Getting irritated Geez! What is it? Quit staring at me! You have a problem with my face?

**Nero- **Truck…

**Lady-water-dragon- **Blinks What?

**Nero- **Behind you.

**Lady-water-dragon- **Looks over her shoulder, and sees a truck coming straight for her AAAAAGGGGGHHHH!

_**KABAM!**_

**Lady-water-dragon- **Under the truck I'm okay, I'm okay! Eyes swirl around

**Nero- **AnAirplane…

**Lady-water-dragon-** ?

**Nero-** Is going to land on top of you.

**Lady-water-dragon-** !

_**BOoM!**_

**Lady-water-dragon-** Under the truck, and under the Airplane I…am…still….alive……….

**Nero- **Aliens….

**Lady-water-dragon-** --

**Nero-** Are aiming their lasers at you.

**Lady-water-dragon-** Pfft…Yeah right, do you really expect me to believe tha---- Looks to the side, and gets zapped by laser YEOWCH!

**Nero-** Anvil….

**Lady-water-dragon-** No! No! No! Enough! Start the story already and save me from---

_**BAM!**_

**Lady-water-dragon**- Eyes swirling around Chapter two…Is ready… Unconscious

* * *

Dawn touched Sakura's window sill with yellow light, she sensed it through closed eyelids, opened them, and she studied her room. She got out of bed, and she crossed to the windows, flung wide the draperies, and she stared up at the bright horizon. A confused look filled her face. "Syao…ran?"

She bit her lower lip, the aura felt so strange, yet so familiar, but…that was impossible, it couldn't be his, or…could it? She clutched onto her sealing key, and gently closed her eyes, in an attempt to feel and study the aura more. _Syaoran…_

She didn't know what to think, she had lost hope when he never returned any of her letters, but she shook her head. She wanted to know, she had to know, NO! She was sure of it!

"Syaoran!" A wide smile spread across her lips, as excitement took over her. Quickly, she dove into her closet, and she retrieved a pink sleeveless dress, and smiled. _This is the dress that Syaoran sent me on my birthday two years ago..._

She smiled at the thought and she put it on, Kero slid open the drawer in which he slept in, he stared at Sakura; mumbling, strange words. "Sakura….Isn't it a bit too early? It's Sunday, and it's only…" He looked at the clock, "5:05" He said. Sakura shook her head.

"I know!" She smiled, excitedly. "I'll be fine, I'm not tired anyway!" She told him, she looked at herself in the mirror, and her smile grew wider. The dress still fits her perfectly! She twirled around, until today she never wore this dress, it was too special, but now, since she was sure that the aura belonged to Syaoran, she would where it, for him to see. Suddenly, fear struck throughout her entire body, she would have to confront him, she would have to ask why he hasn't replied to her letters, she knew it wasn't such a big deal but…She blushed hard…It was to her, it was so important to her.

"What're you getting all dressed up for anyways?" Kero asked. Sakura grimaced, and turned around to face him.

She put a finger on her cheek."Well…err….erm….well….I don't know!" Sakura exclaimed, knowing very well that Kero wouldn't want to here the news about 'that brat's' return.

Turning to the mirror, and taking one of her clips, she began to tie it into her old pigtails, smiling in content she span around once more, and she gleamed at Kero.

"How do I look?" She asked, as she twirled around yet again, she loved the feeling of how her dress fell freely to her knees as she span.

Kero rubbed his small beadlike eyes. "Yeah, yeah, you look great…" Mumbled Kero, he was too tired to feel Syaoran's aura, Sakura took notice of that. Biting her lower lip, she found that her delight was too much to handle.

"You really think so?" She asked.

"Well…" She smiled cheerily, not waiting for Kero's answer.

"I'm off!" With that she ran out of her room, leaving Kero to stay bewildered, but than a small smile appeared on the little guardian's face. "It's been so long… Sakura."

Sakura ran through the streets, she loved the feeling of the early morning sunshine as it warmed her skin, her eyes wide with both inquisitiveness and excitement; she was headed for Syaoran's apartment, the place where she could feel his aura lead her to. Once she reached the apartment building she ran up the stairs, as fast as she could, soon she reached the door of his apartment room. At first she hesitated, nervousness suddenly poured over her like a wave, gulping, she took a step towards the door, and was about to knock when suddenly Syaoran opened the door, and he pulled her by the wrist, he trapped her in a tight embrace.

Sakura felt her cheeks grow hot but she returned the hug eagerly. "Syao…ran…"

Syaoran buried his face in her hair; her hair smelled like cherry blossoms, he smiled softly. "Sakura."

Sakura blushed even harder at the mention of her name. "H-How did you know…that it was me?"

"It was your aura, idiot."

"Hey! Don't call me that!"

"Quiet."

"Hoe?"  
"Let me just…hold you…for now…."

Sakura blushed harder, she felt different emotions all at once. Soon, Sakura couldn't resist the urge to close her eyes. "You're….so….warm, Syaoran…"

Syaoran chuckled. "Thanks. You're really warm too, Sakura."

At that moment, Sakura felt so fragile in his arms, Syaoran loved the feeling of being able to hold her, he longed to once again hold her in his arms, he dreamed of it. He chuckled once more, only with Sakura; he was able to be his self, only with Sakura… That was why…he…loved…her.

Sakura let her head rest on Syaoran's chest, she allowed herself to feel welcome in his arms.

_Syaoran smells so nice… _She thought, a small giggle escaped her lips. They stayed like that for a few minutes, but soon Syaoran reluctantly let go of her. "We should go inside."

Sakura nodded. "Okay." A smile spread across her lips, and Syaoran let her go in first, and he accompanied her to the couch.

Sitting down, Sakura looked around, her smile grew wider when she saw all the things that Syaoran STILL had.

Syaoran sat down on another couch, and stared at her.

"What brings you to Japan?"

"Well…" Syaoran blushed, he didn't want to tell her that he came because he felt that she could be in danger, which made him worry. _No…that's too embarrassing…._

"Well…it's because… Umm…I-I came here f-f-f-for a visit!"

Syaoran nervously got up and looked towards the kitchen. "I-I-I'll go make some tea." He said, before leaving her, he didn't want to have to explain anymore.

Sakura watched him as he went to the kitchen, a confused look was written on her face. Soon however, she smiled, and leaned back on the couch, permitting herself to relax, another soft giggle escaped her lips. Old memories were flooding back, and they made her smile even wider, she remembered when they were kids, when they were searching for the Clow cards, how they used to be rivals, and how they used to hate each others guts, but now she couldn't help it, she couldn't help liking him, he was so special, he was very special to her. She remembered how he had told her about his feelings, and she remembered how she had replied to his feelings after the events of the sealed cards, he nearly gave away his most important emotion, in order to save her, and that emotion; was his love for her, he had told her at that time…

_I'll just end up…falling for you again…_

At that time, she had cried, because…she was afraid…She didn't want him to do it for her, She was afraid of losing him, she didn't want his feelings for her to vanish, and they didn't! The sealed card didn't take away his feelings, in fact, they grew stronger, both of their feelings grew stronger, stronger than ever. There was a bond between them that would never be broken, or, at least….that was what she hoped for.

"Syaoran…" She murmured softly.

"You called me?" Syaoran grinned at the mention of his name, he returned with a tray in his hands, and he set the tray on the table, he handed a cup of tea to Sakura, and also gave her a slice of strawberry cake. Syaoran sat back down on his seat and he smiled at her, Sakura smiled as well, she noticed that Syaoran smiled at her more than usual, which was good of course, She took a bite of her cake and smiled. "Delicious!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks." Syaoran said.

"Um…Syaoran…" She paused, putting her slice of cake on the able, beside her cup of tea. "I-I-I want to ask you something."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Umm…Okay…maybe this is sudden, but I'm just…curious….Remember how we used to keep in touch with each other…through…letters?"  
Syaoran took a sip of his tea, and he slowly nodded, he knew where she was getting at.

"Why didn't you….return—"

"Sorry, I was busy." He quickly answered, as he took a sip of his tea. "I was busy with my training, the Elders told me that I needed to train even harder for the future of the Li clan, My 'coronation' as they called it in the old days, will come on my seventeenth birthday so I need to become stronger, and soon I will have to find a bri—" He paused, he felt his cheeks growing scarlet.

"You have to find, What?"

"No, nothing, never mind, But that was why I couldn't return any of your messages, as much as I wanted to."

Sakura smiled gently at him. "It's okay."

"So your coronation is in…two years from now? That's pretty fast! Congratulations, I think you will make a great leader!"

Syaoran blushed a little and he scratched the back of his head. "Well…ummm….err….you see….I uhhh…."

"Oh that's right!" Sakura exclaimed. Syaoran looked at her curiously.

"I should call Tomoyo up and tell her that you're here in Japan. It's already 7:00, knowing Tomoyo she should be up by now."  
"Daidouji?"

"Uh-huh!"

"No." He said, it was obvious that the idea of calling Tomoyo up at the moment irritated him.

"Hoe? Why?" She asked. He stood up and then he sat next to her.

"I finally get to spend time with you. Syaoran told her. "And I don't want that Daidouji ruining it."

Sakura felt heat rise to her cheeks. "Hoe…."

Syaoran looked into her eyes, and she looked into his, her emerald orbs seem to have put him into a trance, and his intense amber orbs gave her a warm feeling in her chest. Syaoran leaned in closer to her, their faces were only seconds apart, his eyes slowly moved down to her soft a pink lips, he brought his hand up and began to trace her smooth lips, a small smile curved to his face as he saw her blush. "Sakura…" He leaned in closer, soon their noses were touching and their lips were only a few inches apart… he was slowly going closer, and closer….closer……….

**RRIIINNNGG!**

Sakura's cell phone rang, so she drew back, a deep blush was on her face, Syaoran drew back as well, blushing furiously, although he was disappointed, he didn't show it, he just watched her as she picked up her cell phone and brought it to her ear. "HEY, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Sakura winced and brought the phone away from her ear as none other than her brother screamed at her, she thanked the heavens that she hadn't gone deaf.

She brought her phone to her ear once more. "Touya!" She exclaimed.

"Don't yell so loud, I could hear you, you know!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever, Anyway, where are you? I called Tomoyo's house you weren't there."

"Well…errr….I-I'm in Syaoran's house!" Sakura bit her tongue, she should NOT have said that.

"WHAT? THAT GAKI IS BACK?"

Sakura once again moved the phone away from her ear, in order to prevent herself from becoming hearing-impaired. Syaoran couldn't help but glare, overhearing what Touya had said.

"Oh, Quit it Touya!" She snapped.

Feeling a bit angry, Sakura hung up on Touya.

Syaoran sighed, and got up. "Your brother is still going to become my enemy." He said. He began to walk into his room. "I'm going to dress up, let's have some fun to day, shall we?"

Sakura slowly nodded her head, another blush made it's way to her face. _I've been blushing a lot today…_

Syaoran walked into his room, and Sakura smiled softly.

_But that's okay because….My wish…has been granted…_

* * *

HOWDEE! Hope you guys all liked this chappie! Sorry for the long update! I was busy, with many things. Lolz! Umm...This chapter is especially full of fluff! Aren't they cute? Well, I made this chapter full of fluff, because...None of you guys know what the future holds for dear, dear, Syaoran, and Dear, Dear, Sakura. Only I know! BLEH:P Lolz!

**Please, read and review,** I didn't get much reviews the last time, and I won't make another chapter unless I get one or two reviews, thank you!

Hey, umm...Could someone tell me what R&R is? Also what is AU? I've been curious!


	4. Chapter 3 Confession of Dedication

**NIRVANA**

**_Chapter 3- Confession of Dedication

* * *

_**

**Disclaimer- I confess! I don't own CCS! Leave me alone! Let me continue to own it in my dreams! lol!**

**Oh yeah! I also own some of the characters here, obviously, since they are not in CCS. Those characters are Nero, Luka, and Kohaval, they are mine, all mine!**

**Lady-water-dragon-** Sakura!

**Sakura- **Hoe?

**Lady-water-dragon-** Howdee! Sakura!

**Sakura-** H-Howdee…

**Lady-water-dragon-** So, how's it going with you and Syaoran!

**Sakura-** blushes I-I-It's fine….

**Lady-water-dragon-** Are you bashful? How adorable! I am really supporting you two!

**Sakura-** Hoe….T-Thanks

**Lady-water-dragon-** No problem!

**Sakura-** L-Look out!

**Lady-water-dragon- **What?

**Sakura-** A-A truck! Behind you!

**Lady-water-dragon-** Not again!

_**BOOM!**_

**Lady-water-dragon-** Eyes swirl around The next chapter is ready….

* * *

Thanks to… 

**Convoy Butterfly-** Thank you for answering my two questions! Lolz! Okay now that I am all filled in and all I won't have any problems! Thanks allot! You have helped me greatly!

**Ceruleanwingedangel- **Arigato! Thanks you were my second reviewer! Yay! Thank you for your review, glad you liked it!

* * *

Syaoran and Sakura walked together through the busy streets of Tomoeda, Syaoran looked around him, with seemingly great interest, Sakura could only smile at his interest for his old home, Tomoeda. 

"Not much changed, huh, Syaoran?" Sakura asked him with a smile. Syaoran turned his gaze to her, and nodded. "Yeah."

"So where do you want to go?" She asked. Syaoran looked up at the sky in thought.

"Are there any new and interesting places here?" He asked her.

Sakura immediately nodded and she went in front of him. "Yeah! There's a new Ice cream shop down the street, and they sell the BEST Ice cream!"

Syaoran smiled at her enthusiasm and he quickly nodded. "All right." He said. "Let's go."

Syaoran took Sakura's hand and they both ran towards the ice cream shop, Sakura laughed as they ran. Soon they reached the shop and they both went inside, Sakura ordered her favorite strawberry sundae, while Syaoran order a chocolate sundae. Sakura took a seat, and Syaoran sat in front of her, they smiled at each other. "The ice cream here is really good."

Syaoran chuckled to himself. "It must be since you seem to like this place a lot."

Sakura nodded earnestly. "Yeah!" She said. Syaoran couldn't help but smile at her, she had grown to look so beautiful, and he couldn't deny that. Her smile was as enchanting as ever, and her emerald green eyes were so enthralling that he couldn't help but get lost in them. He stared at her, with admiration in his eyes, and at that moment, he wanted so much to hold her in his arms. Sakura noticed the way he was looking at her and she blushed, she leaned back against her chair and looked at her feet, at that moment they seemed pretty interesting. "S-Syaoran."

Syaoran immediately snapped out of his trance, and he blushed hard. "S-Sorry." He said. Sakura shook her head, and smiled softly. "No, no, it's fine." She said.

Syaoran nodded, a waitress walked over to them, and she smiled. "My, my, aren't you two cute together?" She smiled, as she placed the ice cream they ordered on their tables. Syaoran and Sakura both blushed deep red, their eyes were both set on their feet.

"Oh, don't be bashful, I know a good couple when I see one, and I often do!" She put a hand on her cheek a pink blush appeared on her face. "Oh, I remember my first love, he was such a man!" She exclaimed. Syaoran and Sakura both looked at each other with sweat drops. "He was soo strong, and he was terribly handsome and noble." The waitress continued. "Oh, I loved him soo much…To bad he didn't love me in return…" She sighed. "He had someone else, another girl, a girlfriend….Sigh… But, I think we would have made a great couple! That girl ruined everything for me, I hope she got hit by a bus!" And with that the waitress walked away from them, Sakura laughed nervously and she took a bite of her ice cream, and a very content look spread across her lips. Syaoran dipped his spoon into his ice cream, and he took a small bite, his eyes went wide and he took another bite. "Wow, it's delicious." He said. Sakura smiled.

"Isn't it? Isn't it? ISN'T IT?" She exclaimed. Syaoran once again chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Yeah, it's really good." He took another small scoop and it entered his mouth. Sakura smiled.

"I'm glad you like it!" She said as she too took another bite.

Syaoran smiled and he placed his spoon on his cup and peered outside of the huge window beside him, he sighed in content at the early morning sun as it gleamed against the earth's surface, everything was perfect, he was with Sakura, they were alone, and…on a date? That he did not know, but he wanted to think of it that way, he heard Sakura put her spoon down, and then his eyes trailed towards her. He saw that worry was written on her face as well as a small blush, in confusion he gave her his full attention.

"Is something wrong?"

"Syoaran…" She said, blushing even harder. Syaoran raised a brow.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"Well….umm….I…err…This is an embarrassing question but…"

"Hm?"

"A-A-Am I….A-Am I still i-impotant t-to Syaoran?"  
Syaoran gasped, a blush made its way to his face and he stared at her in surprise, he saw her blush deepen, and he couldn't help but blush all the more.

"S-Sorry! I-I didn't mean to ask you so sudden." Sakura gave out a worried screech and she closed her eyes in embarrassment, she didn't dare to look at Syaoran.

"Yes." Syaoran said finally. Sakura opened her eyes and looked at him curiously.

"Yes, Sakura. You are still important to me, you are still very important to me, you are more important to me than anything."

Sakura blushed deep red, and Syaoran blushed some more as well, although his intense gaze never left her face. "S-Syaoran." She said.

"Umm….I have another question….another very…embarrassing one." She said, biting her lower lip.

"What is it?"

"Am I……..Am I Syaoran's…" She gulped, "Girlfriend?"

Syaoran mouth went wide as his face grew as red as a tomato. "G-Girlfriend?"

Sakura hastily nodded, her face also grew as ed as a tomato. "Y-Yeah."

Syaoran looked away from her, he was searching for the right words. _Girlfriend? M-My girlfriend? Sakura and Me? Together? _Somehow he liked how it sounded but he was too flustered to say it aloud.

"I-If you….w-w-want….to be…." He said, as he forced himself to look at her. Sakura bit her lower lip, the tension between the two was unnerving, and Sakura didn't know how to reply.

"If….you want me to be then…." She paused and looked back at her feet.

"I-I don't mind…" Syaoran stuttered, he continued to remain flustered.

Sakura was agape, she looked at Syaoran. "Y-You don't?"

Syaoran shook his head. "N-no….N-Not at all…" He said. "W-Will you? W-W-Will you be my girlfriend?"

Sakura brought a hand to her mouth and she slowly nodded. "…Y…Yeah…"

Syaoran smiled, and Sakura smiled as well. She bit her lower lip and turned her gaze away from him.

"…" She was speechless, she couldn't stop herself from blushing.

"Sakura."

"…" She was his girlfriend now, she was his, and he was her's, she smiled gently at the thought.

"Sakura."

"…" Who would have known? She was a bit surprised as well, it seemed so fast, she was so happy, she couldn't describe it.

"Sakura."

"…"

"Sakura!"

Sakura suddenly came back to her sense and she stared back at Syaoran. "Huh? What? Huh?"

"Your ice cream is melting."

"HOE!" She exclaimed and she began to eat her ice cream with rapid speed, making Syaoran sweat drop.

Soon when they were done, they decided to go to Penguin Park together, it had been long after all, since Syaoran last went there.

Syaoran looked at the old park, it seemed so much smaller than he used to remember he walked towards the old penguin slide and he kneeled down and allowed his fingers to trail down until the very bottom. "So…strange…" He muttered.

Sakura smiled and she walked to him, and kneeled down beside him, placing a friendly hand on his back.

"Ha ha, that's because Syaoran is all grown up now." She said.

"I guess…"

"You know Syaoran… You have become very mature, not that you weren't mature before it's just that…Well umm….You were well….ummm….mean." She said it simply. Syaoran's eyebrow twitched at this.

"But now, Syaoran is showing his true self to me, and I am happy for that!" She smiled. Syaoran blushed a little and he looked away, speechless as he was, not one of them noticed that they were being watched.

"Y-You really think so? I haven't noticed….very…much." No, that was a total lie, he had noticed, he was just too embarrassed to admit, and at the same time he had absolutely nothing to say.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, you have, I noticed." She smiled cheerily.

"You also have changed Sakura." Syaoran said smiling. "You matured, but at the same time you are able to still be the Sakura I remember. Perhaps not as klutzy or as ditzy, but you are still that girl, you are still Ying Fa."

"Really?" Sakura asked.

Both Sakura and Syaoran heard a twig snap from behind them, and both looked over their shoulders, standing behind them, was a very beautiful girl with honey yellow hair, she wore khaki brown vest with a sleeveless orange shirt under it, she wore matching khaki brown shorts that reach above her knees, she also wore matching Khaki brown hat to top everything off. On her ears were green orb earrings, andshe had a cocky smirk on her soft pink lips. Perched on her shoulder was a small strange blue penguin, the little penguin was no bigger than Kero, in fact they were practically the same size. It had a creamy white tummy and a small orange beak, it's head also had a white and creamy color, that covered the lower portion of its little face, the upper portion which was above it's small orb like eyes, was blue. It made a cute and cheerful sound.

"W-Who are you?" Sakura asked.

The blonde haired girl cheerily put her a hands on her hips. "I'm am Luka…Luka Stonewald, and this is Bu-chan, Pleased to meet 'cha!" She exclaimed, giving the two a very cheery peace sign, while Bu-chan chirped merrily.

"A penguin…?"

Sakura and Syaoran sweat dropped, they looked at each other in confusion, then they both stood up to face her. Syaoran raised a brow. "And….your reason for being here is?" He asked, rather irritated by the strange girl.

"I know who you two are!" Luka smiled. "You are Sakura Kinomoto, the Mistress of Cards, and you there, You are Li Syaoran, heir of the Li clan!" She said pointing to them.

"Bu bu!" Bu-chan exclaimed.

"Hoe….How did you know?" Sakura asked.

Luka stuck her tongue out at Sakura merrily. "I have my ways…" She said mysteriously, a strange gleam in her eyes emphasized her mysteriousness.

Syaoran stood before Sakura protectively. _This girl…How does she know about us? Could it be? Is she going to be a threat?  
_

"W-Who are you?" Syaoran asked.

Luka disappointedly looked to her side; she tapped her foot lightly on the ground. "How disappointing…Do I have to repeat myself? You forgot who I am already? I am Luka Stonewald, and this is Bu-chan." She said, she entwined her fingers behind her back, and looked at the couple innocently.

Syaoran sighed in exasperation, while Sakura laughed nervously. Syaoran rubbed his temple.

"That is not what I meant." He said a bit hastily.

Luka looked at him curiously. "Hm? Then what did you mean?" She asked.

Syaoran sighed. "Why do you know who we are? What are your intentions?" He demanded to be answered. Luka gave him an indignant look. "You know, next time you ask a question, can you make it a teensi-weensi bit clear?" She asked. Syaoran slapped his forehead, and he sighed. _Trying to talk to properlyher is idiotic._

Luka pouted in angry. "Hey! That's not a very nice thing to say!" Luka exclaimed.

Sakura could feel her eyes swirling around, everything was happening so sudden, and she had know idea what Luka was talking about at times.

She watched as Luka began to argue with Syaoran and she was getting dizzy because of looking back and forth.

"P-Please you two! Stop fighting!" Sakura pleaded, but through no avail.

"You are rude!" Luka yelled, Bu-chan chirped angrily in unison.

Syaoran snorted. "You're being such a brat!"

"How dare you!" Luka gasped. "Oh yeah well…I…GRR…You talk weird!"

"In what way?"

"Umm…Well…sort…of…" She sighed. "He doesn't talk weird…" She muttered to herself. Bu-chan of course heard her and nodded.

Syaoran glared at her, and then he took Sakura's hand and abruptly began to walk away.

"S-Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed.

Luka growled angrily. "Hey you! Are you just going to ignore me?" She yelled chasing after them. Syaoran immediately swept Sakura off her feet, and carried her bridal style.

"S-Syaoran!" Sakura blushed.

He then began to run as quickly as he could, as long as it would get him away from the girl. Luka was definitely not going to give up that easily! No way!

"Wait!" Luka exclaimed, running after them. "I need to talk to you guys!"

Syaoran ignored her and he continued to run, but she kept on chasing him. Sakura was up to her wits!

"HOOOEEEE!" She yelled, they had almost hit a wall.

"Please! Listen to me!" Luka yelled as she ran after them. "Bu!"

"Get away from us! Monkey!"

"I'm not a monkey!" Luka yelled. She Continued to chase after them,they ran through an alleyways, jumped over fences, and even ran inside various buildings, until neither could run no more.

"L (Pant) Li, K-K-Kino (pant) moto (pant) I (pant) finally(pant) caught(pant) up (pant) with you guys…"

"B-bu!"

Syaoran put Sakura down and he collapsed to the ground panting. "I give up…huff….puff…" He said, in defeat. Sakura looked at the two and laughed a little, she then walked towards Luka.

Luka allowed her hands to rest on her knees, as she panted. She saw that Sakura was going to her so she looked up and smiled. "Kinomoto."Luka said smiling.

Sakura smiled at Luka cheerily, and she extended her hand to Luka. "It's nice to meet you, Luka." Sakura said with a friendly grin. Luka gratefully accepted Sakura's hand and she shook her hand very happily. "It's nice to meet you too!" Luka laughed, she was grateful that Sakura was kind enough to give her a chance, because Luka had to admit it to herself, she was a bit rude earlier…But Syaoran was also quite rude. Sighing Luka looked at Sakura with her grateful Sapphire blue eyes. "Thank you." Luka said with a soft smile.

"For what?" Sakura asked.

Luka shook her head. "No, think nothing of it!" She said. Bu-chan jumped up in agreement.

"Anyway, I'm…well….here, because of something important." She said.

Syaoran got up from his position and walked towards Sakura, he gave Luka a hard and cold glare, and Luka only winced under Syaoran's gaze.

"Well, umm….how should I say this…" She grumbled.

"Bu, bu, bu…" Bu-chan closed it's small eyes in though.

Luka looked around her and she made sure that no one was around, "Okay, I'll say this straight!" Luka said confidently. "I…am a witch."

"Bu!"

Syaoran and Sakura stood there before her, they were all silent, only the sound of the wind and the cheerful chirping of Bu-chan could be heard. Sakura could feel her hair strands as it caressed her soft ski, she shoved it behind her ear, and she decided to break the perturbed silence around them. With a very smart, "Huh?"

Everyone fell down anime style, Luka was the first to recover, and get back on her knees.

"I-I am a-a witch, I am still training though, I train under my Master Arsene…" She pouted as a blush appeared on her face. "My little brother and I are his only students and….umm….well….you see….I'm not very good at magic….sooo…..my spells often fail….." By this time Luka was talking to herself, and Sakura giggled at the girl's silliness. "Okay, I think I get it." Sakura said.

"What? You don't believe me? W-Well I could give you proof, I have proof!"

"Bu! Bu!"

Sakura shook her head. "I never said that I didn't believe you." She said. "I…believe you, what's not to believe? You know about me being a card captor after all… You know about magic, and you know about most things that a regular person shouldn't know…"

"And besides, I know that you aren't lying because of the determination in your eyes, you really have something that you want to tell us?"

Luka nodded solemnly, she closed her eyes and took a breath. "Mistress of Cards, Heir of the Li Clan, I bear bad news for you both."

_Obviously, she had to memorize what she wanted to say to us… _Syaoran thought.

Luka gave him a venomous glare. "Don't be rude, Li!"

"Bu!" Bu-chan squealed angrily.

Syaoran was once again taken aback, how was it that she seemed to be able to read his mind?

"For your information, Li. I have mind reading powers." Luka said, as a matter-of-factly.

"Mind reading powers?" Sakura asked. Luka looked at Sakura with a cheery smile.

"Bu!" Bu-chan began to bounce on her shoulder.

"Yeah! I can read minds!" Luka said happily. "Anyways, back to what I was saying…" She shot a glance at Syaoran. "Before I was rudely interrupted by that guy over there…"

Syaoran raised a brow at the honey haired girl. "Whatever, I never said anything, you were the one that had to barge into my thoughts."

Luka turned red from anger, but then she took a deep breath. _Calm down Luka, he's just a stupid boy, a very very annoying boy…._ Luka strangely eased up a bit and she cleared her throat.

"Back to what I was saying…I bare bad news for you both, for a new threat has come." Luka told them, worry was in her eyes.

"A new threat?"

_As I thought…_Syaoran looked worriedly at Sakura, he was right, there was something, even greater to fear, and that was the fact that if he didn't protect Sakura, she would definitely be in danger.

"A new threat…I don't know much…And I only have one clue, and that clue is the word… Nirvana."

"Nir…va…na?" Sakura repeated, she could feel cold fear grip her heart, another threat…She would have to fight again. She didn't want to, but she knew she had to, as the Card Mistress, she was involved, and she had to help out, it was her duty. She let out a soft whimper, but she felt Syaoran put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Luka smiled at Sakura, noticing the brown haired girls, fear and worry. "Don't worry." Luka said.

"I will protect you, I will protect everyone, because I feel obligated." Luka smiled.

"I Luka Stonewald, Dedicate myself to helping you!"

"Bu!"

* * *

Yahoo! So now, the real story is about to begin! This girl, Luka, she is an imporatnat character in my fic! You'll learn why as the story goes on, please read and review! I won't continue till I have at least one or two reviews, I get reviews very rarely lately, and it's kind of sad...So please review! I'm losing my confidence! 


End file.
